


Prazer a Três - Ménage à Trois

by AnyLuxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyLuxx/pseuds/AnyLuxx
Summary: Dan queria apenas dar um presente de aniversário inesquecível para a namorada, Elena. A surpresa envolvia outro homem. Mas o que deveria limitar-se à realização de uma fantasia, acaba se tornando o ponto de partida para uma série de noites e fins de semana regados a sacanagens e perversões.****Conteúdo adulto explícito, envolvendo ménage à trois, linguagem de baixo calão, heterossexualidade, bissexualidade, poliamor. Proibido para menors de 18 anos.
Relationships: Dan/Elena, Dan/Elena/Kevin, Dan/Elena/Kevin/Denise, Kevin/Elena
Kudos: 3





	Prazer a Três - Ménage à Trois

Os dois amigos apreciavam solenemente seus copos de whisky, ouvindo o som distante da música ambiente que tocava no restaurante três estrelas. Dan entornou de maneira elegante antes de perguntar:

\- O que acha da ideia?

Kevin ainda estava congelado pelas palavras do outro. Dan deixou escapar uma risada rouca.

\- É sério.

\- Eu sei que é – ele respirou fundo e deu mais um gole em sua bebida – é por isso que estou surpreso. Achei que estava brincando, amigo.

\- Sim, claro. Você está surpreso – comentou Dan com ironia – Chocado, você quer dizer.

\- Não é pra tanto. Estou... – ele fez uma pausa, sacudindo as mãos no ar – bem, estou chocado.

O outro deu um sorriso torto, debochado.

\- É uma proposta e tanto, não?

\- É boa demais pra ser verdade.

\- É verdade – Dan enfatizou e bebeu o resto de seu whisky de um só gole.

\- Cara, eu gostaria de dizer que topo.

\- E o que te impede?

\- Sua mulher é atraente demais.

\- Eu sei disso – o outro disse como se estivesse dialogando com uma criança de cinco anos que reiterava o óbvio.

\- Eu não quero me complicar. Não quero que cause desconforto entre nós. Somos amigos há mais de uma década...

Dan levou uma mão ao ombro de Kevin, o confortando.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não sou possessivo.

O outro ainda estava incerto.

\- Certeza que não vai rolar ciúmes?

\- Não. Eu me garanto.

\- Tá – Kevin se permitiu rir e debochar do amigo – mas eu também me garanto... Se eu fosse você estaria com receio de ela preferir a mim depois disso... Ela vai gostar muito.

Um sorriso atrevido brincou nos lábios de Dan.

\- Confio no meu taco. Você pode ser bom, mas eu sou melhor. Eu a faço gozar como ninguém nunca fez antes, ela jamais vai preferir você.

Kevin deu um sorriso sem jeito, mas não deixou transparecer seu súbito desconforto. Dan não sabia, mas ele e a namorada de Dan já tinham ficado. Mais do que isso. Em uma festa universitária, eles tiveram uma transa memorável em uma dos reservados do banheiro feminino. Ou masculino, ele não conseguia se lembrar. Ele lembrava, no entanto, que ela era boa em gritar. Não se importando se alguém entraria no banheiro e ouviria seus gritos. A música da balada era alta o suficiente para abafar seus berros do lado de fora, mas quem entrava no banheiro... Bem, deveria se sentir ou intimidado ou curioso pelos seus gemidos escandalosos.

Ela era divina. Deliciosa e extremamente sensual. Foi só naquela festa. Eles nunca haviam reparado um no outro antes, pois eram de períodos diferentes. Mas flertaram a noite toda na balada e, depois que ele teve a brilhante ideia de lhe pagar uma bebida, as amigas a encorajaram. Ela aceitou o drink e o agradeceu à distância, sorrindo e flertando com ele. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo. Não demorou a ela se aproximar e o que começou com sussurros e risadinhas ao pé do ouvido, acabou com eles no banheiro - ela sentada sobre Kevin, rebolando sensualmente sobre seu membro rígido, de costas para ele, com a cabeça sobre o ombro do praticamente desconhecido veterano, até atingir um orgasmo avassalador. Logo, ele a levantou, a pressionou contra porta do reservado, ela entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura e Kevin a segurou firme, fodendo-a com força até ele próprio gozar dentro dela com um gemido gutural.

\- Desculpe, não deu pra segurar...

\- Tudo bem... – ela garantiu, ainda ofegante – eu gosto que gozem dentro – disse naturalmente, antes de beijá-lo com fervor e, então, separar seus lábios abruptamente – e estou segura.

Ele sorriu, aliviado. Ele não queria gozar dentro dela, mas não deu pra evitar. Ela era muito quente. Contudo, não deixou de recriminar a si mesmo por aquela atitude imprudente e irresponsável.

E Kevin ainda se lembrava do quanto ela era fogosa. Sua mente divagou, o transportando novamente para aquela noite enquanto encarava o namorado dela sentado à sua frente. Isso foi durante o período em que Dan, seu amigo desde a adolescência, estava fazendo intercâmbio na Austrália. Quando ele retornou e passou a frequentar novamente as festas da Divisão de Comunicação da Universidade, não demorou a reparar na jovem e deliciosa caloura de Relações Públicas com quem Kevin havia ficado. Ele nunca contou o que houve entre eles ao amigo, afinal foi apenas uma noite e a calourinha nunca mostrou interesse em levar algo adiante depois daquela balada. O próprio Kevin estava curtindo ser solteiro, ficando com diferentes garotas a cada nova festa. Algum tempo depois, Dan lhe disse que estava namorando uma garota pelo menos quatro anos mais nova. Kevin o cumprimentou e se surpreendeu quando Dan mencionou quem era a caloura que agora ocupava seu tempo livre e a cama em seu dormitório.

\- Você a conhece?

\- Só de vista – Kevin mentiu – não é do meu feitio sair com calouras.

\- Está me julgando, é? – Dan indagou, mas um sorriso sorrateiro curvava seus lábios, o que mostrava que ele não estava levando o comentário do amigo realmente a sério.

\- Claro que não, meu irmão. Só estou dizendo que não faz meu tipo. Você vai terminar de criá-la, por acaso?

\- E vou criar muito bem. Pode ter certeza. Eu vou mimá-la muito - rebateu, malicioso.

Quando Dan resolveu apresentá-los, era como se ambos pudessem se comunicar telepaticamente e tivessem feito um acordo mútuo de não revelar a Dan que já haviam transado loucamente em um banheiro de balada.

Ela e Dan já namoravam há mais ou menos dois anos. E agora, seu melhor amigo, que estava morando com a namorada há seis meses – e pondo em prática as peripécias sexuais mais diversas com a fogosa garota que parecia nunca se cansar – estava fazendo uma proposta indecorosa a ele.

Um ménage a trois.

Dan começou contando que, não fazia muito tempo, havia realizado uma antiga fantasia: sexo com duas mulheres. Okay, ele já havia feito antes, mas com duas desconhecidas. A fantasia dele envolvia a namorada e uma amiga íntima dela. Portanto, ela chamou a deliciosa amiga, Denise, para que eles fizessem um ménage. Foi ótimo. Melhor do que isso. Denise era tão safada quanto sua namorada. E muito liberal e segura de sua sexualidade. Mas ele sabia que sua garota não dava ponto sem nó. Ela iria exigir uma retribuição. E não precisou verbalizar. Dan sabia, afinal, ambos eram um casal em extrema sintonia que pareciam conhecer todas as vontades e desejos um do outro. Não era à toa que o sexo entre eles era sempre tão incrível. Ambos sabiam mesmo como proporcionar o devido prazer um ao outro. Para o aniversário de 21 anos dela, Dan planejava algo especial:

\- Vou chamar um amigo para que a gente possa fazer uma festinha particular. Entre quatro paredes – disse a ela com o tom de voz mais malicioso que ousava empregar e observou o rosto da namorada ganhar um novo brilho de excitação antes de beijá-lo em agradecimento e os dois rolarem pela cama em uma transa ardente, durante a qual ele teve a ideia de prepará-la para o grande dia: eles fizeram sexo anal enquanto Dan penetrava um dildo pela frente. Ela nunca havia gritado de tanto prazer e satisfação. A própria confessou ao namorado que foi o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. E ele teve certeza de que se fosse com outro homem, ao invés de um brinquedinho, seria infinitamente melhor para ela.

\- Então, você topa ou não? – Dan perguntou a Kevin enquanto acendia um cigarro. Ele estava resoluto.

\- Okay, eu topo. Mas preciso perguntar umas coisas.

\- Qual é sua dúvida, meu amigo?

\- Dupla penetração?

\- Sim.

\- Ela está ciente disso? Quer dizer, acha que ela... Ela vai topar...? - Kevin estava suando frio.

\- Com certeza – Dan o cortou – veja, de uns tempos pra cá começamos finalmente a fazer anal. E ela está meio que viciada nisso. E eu estou preparando-a para o grande dia – completou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que quer dizer?

O outro deu um suspiro como se fosse dizer algo bastante casual.

\- Se a penetro pela frente, insiro um plug por trás. Enquanto a pego por trás, enfio um dildo pela frente. E quando ela senta na minha boca, meu amigo... – ele pareceu cantar as palavras. Os olhos estavam escuros de excitação com a lembrança – gosto de colocar um ou dois dedinhos por trás dela. Ah, você não tem ideia do quanto ela é capaz de gritar - disse, baixando ao máximo o tom de voz, de modo que a confissão adentrasse apenas os ouvidos de seu amigo e soasse inaudível para os demais sentados às mesas adjacentes.

Kevin fez um som estranho com a garganta na tentativa de conter um grunhido. Dan percebeu e não conseguiu evitar o riso.

\- Relaxa, amigo. O propósito é fazer ela se divertir. Ser o melhor presente de aniversário de toda a vida dela. Não estrague tudo.

\- Está bem, mas tem mais uma coisa...

\- Sim...?

\- Sobre... Bem, penetrá-la...

\- Olha, eu tenho limites. Só eu a penetro por trás. Você, pela frente. De resto, pode fazer o que quiser. Pode colocar sua boca em qualquer parte do corpo dela. Ela gosta que seja bem vocal na hora da transa, então seja criativo. Pode abusar de palavrões. Ela fica muito excitada e o sexo fica ainda melhor. Ela é muito boa em gemer e falar sacanagem é o que mais a motiva a dar gemidinhos pornográficos.

Kevin já estava ficando excitado.

\- Cara, se você continuar falando...

\- Você está há tanto tempo assim na seca?

\- Comi uma garota há umas semanas, mas foi rápido demais. Natalie Johnson. Conhece?

\- Conheço. Ela tem namorado...

\- Eles estavam separados e eu fui a transa vingativa dela. Era muito gostosa, mas devido à situação, não teve muita graça. Sabia que ela estava me usando e pensando em vingança o tempo todo.

Kevin finalmente terminou seu whisky.

\- Entendi – Dan sorriu, compreensivo – mais alguma dúvida?

\- Sim. Eu gozo onde?

\- Em qualquer lugar, menos dentro dela.

A lembrança do que ela disse no banheiro, àquela noite, retornou com força à sua mente. Porém, dessa vez, o namorado iria privá-la desse prazer. Kevin sorriu sem que o outro entendesse sua intenção por trás daquele gesto.

\- Estamos acertados! - foi sua palavra final.


End file.
